


After Hours

by suckersoprano



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Ejaculate, Exhibitionism, Libraries, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Semi-Public Sex, Showing Off, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckersoprano/pseuds/suckersoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is at the campus library for once, attempting to study for a crucial exam, but a pair of volunteer librarians are an incredibly distracting sight. Little does he know that they know he's watching and they're in for a little game of chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

                “You didn’t see anyone come in, did you?” Rick heard a voice whisper.

                The corners of his mouth tugged upward in a knowing grin; he was there, but no one would believe it if they saw him. The way he was positioned in this damned claustrophobia-inducing library gave him a perfect view of two guys he knew in passing, one better than the other. He was pretty damn sure they couldn’t see him though; he watched the pair of them stack some books on one side of the table while quietly conversing about the alleged emptiness of the library. He sat in a desk overlooking the pair, on the mezzanine, hidden by a bookshelf, mostly.

                A guy had to wonder why they were being so secretive, but Rick had a hunch he knew. They were standing too close to each other, talking too close one the other’s ear to be doing anything perfectly innocent. This was going to be great blackmail. Normally, this kind of place was something Rick wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole, but his grades were suffering and if he didn’t pick up the slack, he’d probably have to drop out and that’d just be a waste of military money. If the view was any indication, looked like his impromptu and begrudging trip to study for his physics final wasn’t all to waste.

                He knew Craig from one of his English classes: short, skinny guy with large round glasses and pale blonde hair; smart as a tack with a tongue to match. He was even sarcastically biting with the English professor who seemed to just laugh it off. Rick could see his unnerving pink eyes scanning the library. Yep, they couldn’t see him.

                Most of the people on campus knew about Ethan, too. He had hair so white that it looked blue from some psychological trauma thing that Rick couldn’t remember the name of. He was quite a bit taller than Craig, though, not much thicker around the shoulders. Because he was ‘different’ he was quite the heartthrob with his white hair and dark blue eyes; nowhere near the ladies’ man Rick had a reputation for, of course. Far as Rick knew, he hadn’t had a girlfriend while at school here, even though he had a lot of admirers. He was apparently about to find out why.

                “I locked the doors,” Craig replied in a deadpan, “I didn’t see anyone in the rooms, it’s just about closing time anyway.”

                “Oh,” Ethan replied, still seeming skittish.

                “You seem tense,” Craig noted dryly, “The probability of us getting caught right now is approximately ten thousand to one.”

                This seemed to make Ethan relax a little; he dropped his shoulders from around his ears. Rick watched them pull books off of the pile they made and reshelf them. He worried idly that they might wander over toward a better view of the desk where he was hiding, but it didn’t appear they were moving much further than they were. Rick got bored of watching them put back books after a while until he heard one hit the floor with what sounded as loud as gunshot in the silence.

                Rick’s head shot up to see the pair of them lip locked, Ethan pressed up against the bookshelf while Craig was pulling him down by his shirt. Well, here came that blackmail he was hoping for. Maybe he wouldn’t fail out this semester after all. Craig was moving his hands underneath of Ethan’s shirt now, his face obscured by Ethan’s neck, making Rick guess that he was kissing or biting it, something. Ethan made a short little gasp with his eyes closed and his eyebrows drawn together. Whatever Craig was doing, he was apparently good at it.

                Rick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Yeah, he was watching for blackmail, but… if he was going to be honest with himself… this little scene was starting to get… kinda _hot._ Rick adjusted his belt slightly while Craig was tearing off Ethan’s without much care for the material. Ethan was clutching the closest bookshelf with white knuckles and shut eyes as Craig knelt down on the carpet to pull down Ethan’s pants. Ethan’s mouth suddenly opened in a round ‘o’ shape, leading Rick to believe Craig was doing _something_ good with his mouth.

                Ethan looked like he wanted to move his hands, but Craig gripped them tightly, pressing them against the bookshelf. Rick’s mouth kind of went dry; Craig was the one with the cock in his mouth, but he was in _control_. Rick watched as Craig started to move his head back and forth; he adjusted his belt again.

                “MmmCraig!” Ethan blurted and immediately bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

                Craig suddenly stood up and Ethan looked a bit frightened, but all Craig did was yank the taller man’s shirt over his head and then tugged his own off. Ethan moved behind him and suddenly dropped to his knees while Craig unbuckled his belt with long slender fingers. He slipped his slacks off in short and precise movements, tugging off brown loafers with them. The corners of Rick’s mouth twitched in a smile when he saw a pair of pink and black argyle socks still on his feet when he grabbed both sides of Ethan’s head.

                Craig threw his head back against the book shelves and dug his fingers into Ethan’s hair, moaning without care. He quickly yanked on the white hair in his hands, making Ethan suck faster. Pink eyes were looking straight across the library and locked right on Rick’s dark green, making him jump slightly. He didn’t see him, did he? He couldn’t possibly… Ethan made a lewd slurping noise, making Craig’s head tilt back again with a groan.

                This was getting to be too much for Rick to take. He was already hard as a rock, making his jeans feel way too tight. He… didn’t want to leave, per say, but the persistent throbbing in his groin was making it hard to stay undetected. He started to quietly unbuckle his belt while Craig pulled Ethan up by his hair and shoved him toward the table. Rick had to lean back in his chair to pull down his jeans and boxers, giving his erection some room to breathe.

                He saw Craig pulling off the rest of Ethan’s clothes, but in no hurry. There went the guy’s trousers, over Craig’s shoulder, then a pale blue pair of boxers. He was systematic and his face was determined; Rick’s hand ghosted over his cock, which was still twitching uncomfortably. He looked down at his jeans; the touch barely brushed his cock but it had sent something akin to electricity all through him. This was much more arousing than he thought it would’ve been; shit, he was leaking pre-cum all over his cock. He heard a shout and his head shot up.

                Craig had deftly positioned Ethan on the table with his feet firmly planted on a low chair, just enough so Rick could see the taller man’s cock jutting up straight into the air, but Craig’s mouth was over it right now. He suddenly straightened and there was now a distinct plastic sheen. Rick bit his bottom lip hard; Craig must’ve put the damn thing on with his mouth. Rick gripped his cock hard, realizing that a piercing pair of pink eyes was again shooting his direction. That sneaky fuck… Just like that, Craig looked away, it was just half a second Rick met his gaze. Rick had to take slow deep breaths to prevent himself from making any noise to give himself away. This show was getting good, as Craig climbed up on the table and straddled Ethan’s hips. Ethan was flushed and nervous looking, like he didn’t know what Craig was up to.

                “Craig…wh-what’re you doing?” Ethan gasped; Rick almost didn’t hear him.

                “Topping from the bottom, shut up,” Craig said flatly, rubbing Ethan’s cock with something slick.

                That apparently didn’t take long because Craig carefully leaned forward toward Ethan’s neck and then leaned quickly back, impaling himself on Ethan’s length. Ethan’s hips bucked forward with a yell and Craig just buried his face in his chest, seemingly trying to get over the pain and shock. Rick’s hand started moving on its own, stroking himself quickly and decisively. Craig finally lifted his head and rolled his hips forward with determination. Ethan’s head was rolled all the way back and his back was arched. Rick had to bet his mouth was pulled into that same ‘o’ shape as earlier, but more interesting was Craig’s face. It was mixture of agony and pleasure; the more Rick looked, the more he had to figure this guy didn’t ‘top from the bottom’ very often. Watching his pained face made it harder to stop pumping his cock faster. Rick wet his very dry lips now with a long pass of his tongue. Craig was now grabbing onto Ethan’s waist just between the blonde’s knees to pull himself up and then let himself drop back down.

                “Gggnnnffuuck!” Craig cried out suddenly, sending a spike of warm pleasure through Rick’s cock.

                Ethan was gasping something unintelligible underneath of his companion; it sounded something similar to talking about how warm and good his cock felt. He clawed at Craig’s hips, but didn’t once get more aggressive. Craig rewarded him by beginning to pulls his hips up and slam them back down rapidly, making them both make gasping moans each time their hips ground together. _Ohfuckthisishot,_ Rick thought, lips parting in a quiet gasp. Craig fisted Ethan’s hair again and pulled him up into a rough kiss, mashing their lips together. He used the sudden change in position to speed up, grabbing around Ethan’s shoulders for support.  

                That damned pink gaze was on him again, but it only made Rick hotter. It felt like Craig was showing him exactly what he was capable of and Rick loved the fuck out of that, no pun intended. Craig’s face was completely red and he was biting his bottom lip hard enough to hurt, but his eyes were trained right on Rick while he stroked his cock watching them. Craig’s hips were slamming into Ethan’s cock, and suddenly Ethan’s voice went up in pitch.

                “ _Craig-oh-ohCraig! I’mgon—aaahhh!”_ Ethan suddenly shouted, making Craig still himself as Ethan started to scream from orgasm.

                Rick could see Ethan weakly clutching at Craig’s shoulders until he was finally too spent to even do that. His back hit the table again and Craig quickly pulled himself off and did the entire cleanup. He carefully pulled the condom off of Ethan and tossed it away, bringing back most of Ethan’s clothes. Ethan was still breathing pretty hard and had a hard time standing up because his knees were weak. He looked at Craig dumbly, like he didn’t understand why he was supposed to get dressed.

                “B-but what about—“

                “Don’t worry about it, I’ll lock up after you, too,” Craig said firmly, and Ethan seemed to listen.

                He shyly put his clothes on and grabbed his book bag, “See you next week?” he asked hopefully.

                “We’ll see,” Craig said, still naked.

                “O-okay, see you,” Ethan said and Rick saw him disappear through the main doors.

                Rick narrowed his eyes, but none of this was helping his hard-on in the least, his eyes finally snapped back to Craig when he heard him speaking louder, “Are you coming down here to help me with this?”

                Craig’s blonde eyebrows blended in with his hairline as if to say ‘well, I see you.’ Sneaky bastard **had** been showing him what he could do… Rick gripped his still-hard cock a little roughly; unsure if he should reveal himself, though he was already clearly given away.

                “I see you up there, I’m not blind,” Craig said, adjusting his glasses as if to prove the point, “I see what you have in your hand, too. I can help you with that, too.”

                “What about th’skinny kid you’re fucking?” Rick said with half of a laugh.

                “A friend, a _fuck buddy_ if you will,” Craig stated without emotion.

                “What am I then?” Rick asked, genuinely interested.

                “A man with a hard-on that I’d like to fuck,” Craig said simply.

                That little bit of information didn’t help that hard-on in the least.

                Craig started moving, bringing Rick back to reality. He moved slowly back toward the table and put both hands on the surface, pushing his ass in Rick’s direction. That got him moving; Rick pulled up his pants about as fast as he could and found his way to the stairs, moving out into the main floor where Craig was quietly stretching.

                The way that Craig’s head was lowered, silently watching Rick past his shoulder made all of the danger reflexes go off in his mind. This sexy _scrap_ of a man was planning something and Rick… well, Rick played by his own rules. He quietly approached and his large hands grasped Craig’s waist. He ran his hands down his waist over his buttocks and down his thighs; it all seized up into lovely goose bumps that said Craig was still sensitive and needed to be fucked like he was begging for.

                Rick glanced around and saw through the darkness a pair of glimmering dark blue eyes. Uh-huh, he knew it. Well, if Craig’s _fuck buddy_ wanted a show, he’d sure as hell get one, but probably not the one Craig was hoping for.

                “I’m ready, just go slowly,” Craig said steadily, passing Rick a condom over his shoulder.

                “You got it, darlin’,” Rick said in a dark, low voice; hopefully letting Craig know he wasn’t the only one with tricks up his sleeve.

                He tugged off his shirt and removed his pants as fast as he could manage, all while glancing at the pale offering before him and occasionally to the pair of big blue eyes in the window. He tore open the condom with his teeth and rolled it on like an expert; making Craig jump by suddenly caressing his waist and hips.

                “I see your friend over there in the window,” Rick said in a husky whisper, “How ‘bout we give him a show, huh?”

                Craig didn’t have time to respond or react because the sudden pressure of Rick’s arousal against him made him force all of his words into a gasp. He glanced forward at Ethan in the window, staring wide-eyed as Craig getting fucked from behind by someone with a clear voyeur and exhibitionist streak. Craig’s feet arched to his pink-socked tip-toes as Rick pressed forward as steadily and as slowly as Craig thought anyone could.

                “Gggh! Well… I was right assuming you were… bigger than Ethan,” Craig managed to spit out with some work.

                “Aw, I’m flattered,” Rick said, giving Craig a teasing squeeze of his ass cheeks, “What else did you assume about me, then?”

                “That you’d stay and watch,” Craig said, looking over his shoulder at the man working his cock into him.

                “What can I say? You’re ah…,” Rick suddenly thrust forward, forcing an undignified squeak out of his blonde conquest, “Quite the performer.”

                Craig got his revenge by clenching down as hard as he could; making Rick shut his eyes and groan. Rick leaned forward toward Craig’s ear and easily reached his earlobe, considering how tall he was compared to Craig. He nipped at it playfully before biting down hard on the neck just below it.

                “Ff-god!” Craig cried out, bucking his hips backward.

`               These were all the signs Rick needed to plow the field, so to speak. He pulled out as far as he could and rammed right back; making Craig lean forward on his elbows with a loud moan. Craig almost didn’t want to moan, but he hit that _spot_ without even trying, the bastard. With a firm grip on Craig’s thin waist, Rick started to slam into him mercilessly.

                “AH-AH-YOU-AAH-GOD,” was all that Craig could make pass his lips.

                Rick was gasping for breath, too. They were both already pretty damn close and he didn’t see any need for pretenses at this point. Craig’s head arched back with a howl when Rick repositioned his hands on his hips to pull harder and faster. This wasn’t _fair_ ; he was supposed to be humiliating this impolite prick for fucking a guy, not making horrible noises where Ethan could hear him.

                “God _damn_ , sweetheart, you’re… pretty fucking, ungh, tight!” Rick grunted, thrusting forward with a smack against Craig’s thighs.

                “Fffuck-aaah _, fuck you_!” Craig cried, trying to get a grip on the table, but falling forward on his shoulders.

                “Mmgawd, maybe another time,” Rick said.

                He dug his fingernails into Craig’s hips and Craig’s started to buck backward again. He liked a little pain, did he? Rick raised one close-fingered hand and slapped it right across Craig’s ass as he thrust forward particularly hard.

                “ _AH, AAH, GGAAWD!”_ Craig cried out suddenly, coming a mess all over the carpet.

                Rick was about ready to go as well, but he quickly pulled out of Craig and threw him into the chair next to them, bare-assed and surprised. Rick threw off the condom and violently tugged on his length right in front of the chair and started to come in streams across Craig’s face and neck with a long, throaty moan. There was a streak of it right across Craig’s glasses, but all he could do was sit there stunned, breathing in long heavy gasps from being very well-fucked. Rick leaned on the table, trying to catch his own breath as well. He finally grinned over at Craig, who seemed to be in half happy-place, half panic-mode.

                “Now. Are… you going to get your _fuck buddy_ in here… so we can have a _real_ party?” Rick asked with a cocky smile.

                Craig could only blink and limply wave at the direction Ethan was in. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at a library the same way again. 


End file.
